Trahison
by kama-chan59
Summary: "j'ai surpris Taiga au lit avec un autre homme". C'est ce que confie Kuroko à Aomine, son meilleur ami, qui fera tout pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Mais cette aide est-elle vraiment désintéressée? Et si c'était le début d'une merveilleuse histoire d'amour? Ou pas...


**Note de l'auteure:**

Je me suis vraiment creusée la tête pour trouver le couple et le thème sur lesquels j'allais écrire. Je souffre d'un cruel manque d'idées de base en ce moment, alors si vous avez des idées de couples ou de thèmes, n'hésitez surtout pas, ça me serait même d'une grande aide.

J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont commenté mes dernières fics et/ou qui les ont followées/favorisées, que ce soit mes OS ou les fics à chapitres (surtout pour les derniers chapitres pour lesquels je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre aux guests).

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Ao/Kuro ( Je sais, pas très original, mais je vous ai dit que j'étais en panne d'idées, et puis je n'ai pas encore fait d'OS sur eux.)

Et, malheureusement, les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!

* * *

 **TRAHISON**

 **\- Je t'en prie, Tetsuya, ne pars pas! Donne-moi une seconde chance!**

 **\- Une seconde chance? Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère!**

 **\- C'était la première fois et je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais!**

 **\- Parce-que tu crois que je vais te croire, en plus? Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, Taiga! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu baises ce type, et je sais très bien que tu recommenceras dès que j'aurais le dos tourné! Rentre-toi bien dans le crane que nous deux, c'est fini. Définitivement. Tu n'as plus aucune chance de me récupérer. Et je suis bien content qu'on ne soit pas dans la même fac, ça m'évite de devoir en changer. Adieu.**

Et Kuroko sortit, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, laissant un Kagami désespéré et se rendant compte trop tard de ses erreurs. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, des larmes de rage coulant le long de ses joues. Ça faisait un moment qu'il se doutait de l'infidélité de sa lumière, mais il se disait que tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuves, il pouvait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Mais là, il l'avait pris la main dans le sac. Il avait eu du mal à réaliser que son amant était au lit, nu, avec un autre homme dans ses bras. Et la position dans laquelle ils étaient ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur activité du moment. Ils étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air, persuadés que Kuroko ne rentrerait que bien plus tard. Seulement voilà, le prof avec lequel il avait cours le vendredi soir, pendant deux heures, était absent et il avait décidé de faire une surprise à son petit-ami. Mais finalement, c'est lui qui avait eu une surprise, et assurément, elle était plus que mauvaise. Maintenant, il l'avait sa preuve et jamais il ne pourrait pardonner cette infidélité.

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention où il allait. Il fut donc surpris de percuter quelque chose de dur et de se retrouver sur les fesses.

 **\- Vous pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez!**

 **\- Aie! Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Hein? Tetsu? Qu'est-ce tu fais là? C'pas ton quartier!**

 **\- Ao...mine-kun? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je n'avais pas de but précis. Mais et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

 **\- Ben, c'est dans c'quartier que s'trouve l'école de police. Là, j'rentrais chez moi. Mais dis-moi, t'as pas l'air d'aller très fort. Allez, viens, j't'offre un verre. Tu m'racont'ras.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure. Tout va bien.**

 **\- Te fous pas d'moi. J'vois bien qu'ça va pas. J'te connais par coeur. Tu m'la f'ras pas à l'envers. Viens, j'te dis. D'façon, c'pas comme si j'te laissais le choix.**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit Kuroko par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui vers le premier bar sur leur chemin.

Une fois installés et leurs commandes passées, le futur policier entama la conversation:

 **\- Alors, dis-moi c'qui t'arrive. Et m'dis pas qu'c'est rien. J'te connais par cœur, Tetsu. D'habitude, t'es aussi expressif qu'un caillou, et là on voit clairement qu't'es en colère et triste aussi. Et puis, j'suis ton meilleur ami, non? Alors si t'peux pas t'confier à moi, à qui tu l'f'ras?**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison.**

 **\- Alors?**

 **\- J'ai surpris Taiga au lit avec un autre homme.**

 **\- Pff, j'suis désolé de t'dire ça, mais ça m'étonne pas. Tout le monde le sait qu'c'est un coureur. Y'avait qu'toi pour t'voiler la face. Mais bon, comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai retrouvé la vue et je compte bien la garder. Je l'ai quitté, et pour de bon.**

 **\- Wouah! J'aurais jamais cru qu't'aurais l'courage de faire ça. J'te félicite mon gars.**

 **\- Te fous pas de moi, Aomine-kun. Je viens d'avoir la preuve que mon amant me trompait et je viens de le quitter. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans.**

 **\- Y'a rien d'drôle. J'me foutais pas d'toi. J'suis sérieux. J'suis vraiment fier de toi. Y'a longtemps qu't'aurais dû l'larguer, c'pauv type.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Le petit bleuté avait dit ces derniers mots dans un souffle, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Elles coulaient, à présent, abondement sur ses joues et le désespoir se lisait clairement sur son visage. Le métis pensa immédiatement que son ami avait plus été secoué par cette histoire qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. La preuve en était qu'il montrait ses émotions, qu'il pleurait dans un lieu public. C'était bien le genre de choses qu'il ne faisait jamais. Et d'après ses souvenirs, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait se laisser aller devant autant de monde. Son cœur se serra et il se promit d'aller refaire le portrait de ce Bakagami. Discrètement, bien-sûr, il ne fallait que son diplôme lui passe sous le nez. Il voulait rentrer dans les forces de l'ordre quand même. Mais il devait bien s'avouer que la vision de Kuroko ayant les joues baignées de larmes ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Et il savait bien pourquoi. Il avait toujours été amoureux de son ombre. Aussi, quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il était amoureux de sa nouvelle lumière et qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui, il avait décidé d'enfouir ses sentiments et se promit de toujours être là pour lui, en tant que meilleur ami. Cela lui permettait au moins de rester à ses côtés. Même si cela le faisait souffrir énormément, il ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir de la vie du petit fantôme. Il s'était donc efforcé de toujours le soutenir le mieux possible.

 **\- Faut pas qu'tu restes tout seul c'te nuit. Tu viens à la maison. D'façon, la semaine est finie. On va passer le week-end ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Qu'est-ce t'en dit?**

 **\- Je veux bien, merci. C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Ça me changera les idées.**

 **\- Allez, c'est parti!**

Et les deux amis se mirent en route en direction de l'appartement du plus petit afin qu'il puisse aller chercher quelques affaires pour le week-end.

En arrivant, ils virent tout de suite Kagami qui attendait devant la porte.

Si Kuroko prit le parti de l'ignorer, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Aomine.

 **\- T'as rien à foutre là, enfoiré. Dégage! T'as pas fait assez d'mal comme ça à Tetsu? Tu veux enfoncer l'clou un peu plus?**

 **\- Je veux juste lui parler, et ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon!**

 **\- Oh qu'si, qu'ça m'regarde! Tetsu, c'est mon meilleur pote, alors s'il faut qu'je l'protège d'enculé dans ton genre, j'le f'rais!**

Et sur ces mots, il balança un droite bien sentie sur la joue gauche du dunker roux. Ce dernier atterrit sur ses fesses, se frottant la joue, dans l'espoir vain de soulager la douleur.

 **\- Ça suffit tous les deux, vous dérangez les voisins. Taiga, on sait tous que tu me trompes depuis longtemps et avec tellement de gars que je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour les compter. Nous n'avons donc plus rien à nous dire. Viens, Aomine-kun. On y va.**

 **\- Ouais, désolé d'avoir fait du grabuge dans ton immeuble.**

Et les deux amis partirent en ignorant royalement Kagami qui se rendait compte qu'il avait été trop loin et que jamais il ne récupérerait le fantôme. Il les regarda partir, impuissant et se mordant les doigts d'avoir joué à un jeu qu'il ne pouvait que perdre.

* * *

 **\- Fais comme chez-toi. J'vais te faire un tasse de thé.**

 **\- Merci, Aomine-kun.** Répondit le plus petit, tout en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

Il avait la mine triste et le regard perdu. Bien-sûr qu'il le savait, alors pourquoi s'était-il voilé la face aussi longtemps? Par amour? Mais quel amour? Pouvait-on vraiment tout accepter par amour ? Même de perdre sa dignité? Non, il aurait dû ouvrir les yeux avant. On dit que le cocu est la risée de tout le monde car il est toujours le dernier au courant. Et sur ce coup-là, il avait vraiment été le dindon de la farce. Il se trouvait tellement pathétique!

Des larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il évacuait le poids de tout ce qu'il avait porté durant ces 5 années de relation mensongère. Lui qui avait tout donné, qui avait été honnête à 100 %, qui s'était investi corps et âme dans cette relation, il avait été trahi, et de la pire des manières qui soient. Il avait porté cette relation seul pendant cinq longues années, et maintenant, il été épuisé physiquement mais surtout moralement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et il évacuait tout cela en des cascades de larmes qui ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter.

En revenant dans le salon avec sa tasse de café et la tasse de thé de Tetsu, Aomine vit les larmes de son ami et en eut un coup au cœur. Il n'aimait pas le voir malheureux et encore moins le voir pleurer. Il l'aimait profondément, même si c'était en secret. Si seulement il avait été celui que son ombre avait choisi, il était persuadé qu'en ce moment il serait en train de rire.

Il posa les tasses sur la table basse et l'enlaça dans un geste qui se voulut réconfortant. Le petit bleuté se blottit contre lui et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent d'elles-même. Pendant ce temps, le métis ne le lâcha pas une seconde et sa main gauche faisait des ronds dans son dos, et il lui murmurait des mots réconfortant dans le creux de l'oreille. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son ami se calme. Il savait qu'il devait extérioriser, que ça devait sortir. Il était soulagé que cette étape arrive aussi vite. Il n'aurait pas à être le témoin de la déchéance de son amour caché. Il savait que certaines peines de cœur pouvaient engendrer une profonde dépression.

Il l'avait bien vu avec Momoi. Quand Wakamatsu l'avait quittée, elle avait tellement déprimé qu'elle avait dû se faire hospitaliser quelques semaines. Elle refusait de s'alimenter et de sortir. Elle ne parlait plus à personne. Il avait eut tellement mal pour elle et s'était senti tellement impuissant. À part cogner son ancien capitaine, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre. Et ça n'avait même pas fait réagir la rose, toujours sans réaction même après le récit de la bagarre et la description d'un Kosūke au tapis.

Il ne voulait pas voir l'ex-passeur dans cet état. Il était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, alors il lui remonterait le moral, il lui ferait passer ce cap difficile.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et Aomine faisait tout pour voir le turquoise le plus souvent possible. Il l'emmenait au Magi-burger, au cinéma, au bowling, sur les terrains de street, dans les salles d'arcade et même chez lui pour mater des vieux films ou jouer à la playstation 4.

Plus le temps passait et plus le fantôme retrouvait une certaine joie de vivre. Le basané en était plus que ravi. Ils avaient emménagé en une sorte de colocation dans l'appartement du plus grand. Il se disait qu'une vie toute simple comme ça, au côté de son Tetsu, lui suffirait pour être heureux. Si la vie voulait bien lui accorder cette chance, il saurait s'en contenter. C'était ce qu'il se disait jusqu'au jour où Kuroko lâcha sa bombe, un soir alors qu'ils regardaient un truc pas très passionnant à la télé, mais bon, quand y'a rien au programme, y'a rien. Alors on fait juste avec ce que l'on a.

 **\- C'est dommage que tu sois hétéro, Aomine-kun.**

 **\- Hein! Et pourquoi?**

 **\- Si tu étais gay, tu serais mon homme idéal.**

 **\- Explique-moi ça.**

 **\- Eh bien, tu me connais par cœur, nous avons les mêmes goûts pour le cinéma et la musique, nous avons souvent les mêmes envies en même temps, et contrairement à ce que pensent les autres, tu es super attentionné. Et ce qui ne gâche rien, tu es un véritable canon.**

 **\- T'es bourré, Testsu?**

 **\- Non, complètement lucide. Je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool, ce soir.**

 **\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça veut dire quoi, ça? Que si je te demandais de sortir avec moi, là, maintenant, tu accepterais?**

 **\- Si c'était demandé sérieusement, oui. Mais pourquoi parler de ça? Je sais que tu aimes les gros seins. Jamais tu ne pourrais aimer mon torse plat, et encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi.**

Le métis se releva d'un bond et se plaça devant le turquoise, tout en le saisissant par les épaules qu'il secoua comme un prunier.

 **\- Tu n'es pas insignifiant, et tu ne l'as jamais été! Je t'interdis de penser ça, et je t'interdis de croire ceux qui te disent ça! Tu as bien compris! C'est l'autre dégénéré du cerveau qui t'a incrusté ça dans le crane quand vous sortiez ensemble?**

 **\- ….**

 **\- Réponds-moi, Tetsu!**

 **\- Plus ou moins.**

 **\- Répète moi ce qu'il t'a dit exactement! Et je ne veux pas que tu me mentes, même par omission!**

 **\- …**

 **\- Tetsu!**

Kuroko voyait bien que son ami était énervé et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il se décida donc à lui répondre.

 **\- Il me répétait sans cesse à quel point j'avais de la chance qu'il sorte avec moi, parce-que ce n'était pas les prétendants qui se bousculaient pour moi. Mais que c'était normal étant donné que j'étais tellement insignifiant, et aussi banal à pleurer et tellement transparent que c'en était à mourir de rire. Que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait s'intéresser à un quelqu'un comme moi.**

Plus il parlait et plus le turquoise tremblait, pleurait et se repliait sur lui-même. Le bleu nuit n'en revenait pas. Il était furieux que l'autre Bakagami ait osé traiter son ange de cette façon.

 **\- Regarde-moi bien, Tetsu.**

 **-…**

 **\- Regarde-moi, j'ai dit!**

Le plus petit leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

 **\- Tu n'es pas insignifiant. Et si personne ne t'approchait, c'est seulement parce-qu'il t'isolait des autres le plus possible. Tu n'es pas transparent, pas dans ce sens là. La preuve, j'arrive à te voir quand je veux, moi. Et surtout, des gars qui rêveraient de sortir avec toi, des prétendants, comme il dit, je pourrais t'en présenter à la pelle. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Je vais d'abord t'en présenter un. Quelqu'un qui attend depuis si longtemps. Depuis 7 ans pour être exact.**

 **\- Q.. qui?**

 **\- Moi.**

 **\- Quoi? Mais, tu es hétéro, tous tes magasines avec Mai-chan! Et tu as toujours clamé haut et fort que tu aimais les grosses poitrines! Je ... je ne … comprends … pas.**

Le dunker se saisit subitement des lèvres de l'autre en un baiser passionné. Il espérait faire passer, par cet acte, tous les sentiments qu'il réprimait depuis sept longues années.

 **\- A… Aomine-Kun, je…**

 **\- Je t'aime, Tetsu. Depuis notre deuxième année de collège. Au début, je n'ai pas osé te l'avouer, j'étais jeune et un peu timide sur ce sujet là. Et puis on est entré au lycée et tu as fait la connaissance de ce décérébré. Tu m'as dit être amoureux de lui. Alors j'ai décidé de te soutenir, d'être un véritable ami pour toi. Je pensais que c'était la seule place qui me permettrait de rester à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je veux bien enfouir mes sentiments pour que tu sois heureux, mais si c'est pour que tu sois détruit comme l'a été Satsuki, alors non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que je serais celui qui saura te rendre heureux. Alors laisse-moi une chance, laisse-nous une chance, Tetsu.**

 **\- Mais, Mai-ch...**

 **\- C'est vrai que j'aime regarder les gros nibards, ça veut pas dire pour autant que j'veux les p'loter, c'est juste pour le plaisir des yeux. J'te jure, Tetsu, j'irais jamais voir ailleurs, moi. Et j's'rais t'jours honnête 'vec toi. J't'en prie, crois-moi, fais-moi confiance.**

Et les yeux brouillés de larmes, Kuroko se jeta dans les bras de son nouveau petit-ami et lui déposa sur les lèvres, le plus tendre des baisers. En à peine quelques mois, le métis avait réussi à réparer son cœur et à s'en emparer, sans que le principal concerné ne s'en aperçoive.

Une nouvelle histoire d'amour commençait. Une très belle histoire d'amour.

* * *

 _Ellipse_

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la mise en couple de l'ancien duo ombre/lumière de Teikō. Ils filaient toujours le parfait amour. Chacun avait brillamment réussi ses examens et était passé, chacun de leur côté, en troisième année. En psychologie et pédagogie enfantine pour Kuroko et d'école de police pour Aomine. Tout allait pour le mieux et, comme l'avait dit le turquoise un an plus tôt, ils avaient tellement de point en commun qu'ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais et passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble.

Leur première fois avait été magique. Ils venaient tous deux de savoir qu'ils avaient réussi leurs examens en étant dans les 10 premiers de leurs promo respectives et avaient fêté ça dignement avec un dîner en tête à tête dans l'appartement du bleu-nuit. Étant en week-end, ils avaient un peu abusé sur l'alcool, sans pour autant être soûls. Ils étaient encore parfaitement lucides, juste un peu désinhibés.

C'est ainsi que lorsque le plus jeune (Aomine est né en août, et Kuroko en janvier) se jeta sur son amoureux pour lui dévorer la bouche, le propriétaire de ladite bouche se laissa faire avec plaisir, et participa même activement. Les mains caressaient, déshabillaient, effleuraient sans jamais se lasser, découvrant le corps de l'autre avec avidité et curiosité, impatientes de découvrir les zones érogènes qui feraient frémir l'autre de plaisir et de désir.

Sans savoir comment, mais cela les arrangeait bien, ils se retrouvèrent nus, allongés sur le lit, leurs érections se frottant sensuellement, les faisant gémir de concert. Ayant fini d'explorer ce corps fin à la peau diaphane, et sentant sa douce moitié au bord de l'explosion, il entreprit de le préparer. Il sortit un flacon de lubrifiant de sa table de chevet et en recouvrit généreusement trois de ses doigts. Il commença par faire des mouvements circulaires autour de l'entrée de cet anneau de chair si désiré. Puis il inséra ce doigt à l'intérieur, massant l'intérieur en des gestes circulaires et en des mouvements de va et vient. Il ajouta un second doigt lubrifié, et les écarta afin d'assouplir les chairs destinées à l'accueillir. Au moment où il fit pénétrer le dernier appendice, il engloutit entièrement la verge de son amant, lui arrachant un cri de bonheur. Il se mit à la recherche de la prostate de son aimé qu'il trouva rapidement, à deux phalanges à l'intérieur, sur l'avant. Il plia donc ses doigts et la massa avec beaucoup d'application, un léger sourire sadique et un brun pervers sur les lèvres, ressemblant ainsi, encore plus à une panthère sauvage prête à dévorer sa proie. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

 **\- Daiki, je t'en prie, viens, prends-moi!** (N'oublions pas que nos amis sont légèrement éméchés et non pas OOC).

 **\- Avec grand plaisir.**

Et la panthère retira ses appendices et plaça quelque chose de plus imposant devant l'intimité offerte. Il poussa et pénétra cet anneau de chair avec une lenteur toute maîtrisée, ne voulant pas faire mal à son chéri. Il arriva au bout après ce qui lui sembla une éternité et attendit que son membre se sente un peu moins compressé et ainsi de pouvoir bouger un peu plus facilement. Quand il se sentit plus à l'aise, il tenta un mouvement d'aller-retour auquel son amant répondit par un coup de bassin et un gémissement lascif. Il continua donc ses coups de boutoirs, d'abord langoureusement et de plus en plus vite, frappant à chaque fois cette petite glande magique et arrachant des cris de plaisir de plus en plus sonores.

 **\- Plus fort, plus vite, plus! Daiki!**

Aomine accéda à sa requête et intensifia ses coups de reins, les cris et gémissements de son petit-ami se transformant carrément en hurlements de bonheur et de félicité. Nul doute qu'il aurait un sacrée extinction de voix le lendemain, en plus d'un mal de dos prononcé.

Leurs mouvements à tous les deux étaient frénétiques et n'avaient qu'un seul but, atteindre le septième ciel, et pourquoi pas le huitième?

Dans un ultime coup de rein, le métis se libéra à l'intérieur de cet antre chaud qui l'avait si bien accueilli. En sentant la chaude semence de son amant le remplir, Kuroko se délivra entre leurs deux corps couverts de sueurs et dont les respirations étaient encore laborieuses, suite aux orgasmes particulièrement puissants auxquels ils avaient été soumis.

Le bleu-nuit, pas encore redescendu de son état post-orgasmique, se retira et s'allongea aux côtés du turquoise et le prit dans ses bras. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, heureux d'être ensemble, et persuadés que l'avenir ne pouvait que leur réserver de bonnes choses puisqu'ils étaient à deux.

Mais la vie est taquine, et comme je vous l'ai dit dans une autre de mes fic, elle a parfois de drôle de caprices.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux fraîchement diplômés, ils avaient décidé de faire la fête avec leurs amis de la génération miracle. Ils étaient tous réunis sur un terrain de street. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis pour jouer.

À l'occasion d'une pause, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient rapprochés. Ils ne se gênaient pas, leurs amis étaient au courant et les soutenaient, leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, surtout quand ils avaient appris comment Kagami avait osé traiter leur "bébé".

Et quand on parle du loup….

Kuroko entendit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait en mille. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle l'avait tellement rabaissé. Il avait fallut tellement de temps, de patience et d'amour à Aomine pour défaire tout le mal que ce grand dunker roux avait gravé au plus profond de ce petit être si important pour la GM, et surtout pour lui.

 **\- Eh bien, Tetsuya, je vois que t'as pas perdu d'temps pour me remplacer. Et avec ce looser en plus.**  
 **\- Ce "looser", comme tu dis, tu ne l'as jamais battu en un contre un, à ce que je sache.**

 **\- Ah, toujours à rechercher la lumière. Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par te brûler les ailes, petit papillon. Et toi Aomine, tu peux te la péter autant qu'tu veux, mais tout c'que tu sais faire, c'est ramasser mes restes!**

 **\- Ah ouais, c'est ça qu'tu penses, Bakagami! Moi, j'le vois pas comme ça. Tetsu est pas un objet, donc, c'est pas "des restes", et encore moins les tiens puisque, comme il n'est pas un objet, il ne t'a jamais appartenu. Et en plus, moi j'ai la chance de savoir à quoi ressemble son superbe sourire, et aussi de connaître le magnifique son de son rire. Je doute qu'il t'ai déjà offert ça, à toi. Car vois-tu, contrairement à toi, moi je le rends heureux et je le considère comme une personne, un être humain à part entière, parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Un être humain exceptionnel que tu n'as jamais mérité et que tu ne mériteras jamais.**

Kagami n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Akashi prenait la parole.

 **\- Bien parlé, Aomine, il n'y a plus rien à dire je pense. Venez, tous, il est temps de partir. Ce terrain est décidément mal fréquenté.**

Et la GM au grand complet, y compris Momoi, s'en alla. Ou en tout cas, essaya. Car le passeur sentit une grande main lui saisir le poignet et le retenir fermement. Il en tomba à la renverse et tomba violemment. Il se tordit la cheville et se cassa le bras gauche. Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il s'était cogné la tête et que du sang s'écoulait de la blessure. Akashi appelait déjà les secours alors que Murasakibara, Kise et Momoi paniquaient. Midorima donnait les premiers soins alors qu'Aomine, officiellement policier diplômé et affecté au commissariat de Shibuya, se rua sur Kagami pour l'immobiliser et le mettre en état d'arrestation. Ce geste surprit le grand roux, car il ne savait pas que son rival et ennemi était rentré dans les forces de l'ordre. Il se maudit alors, se disant qu'en ce qui concernait Kuroko, il n'avait jamais réussi quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune flic appela des renforts, étant donné qu'il était censé être en congés. Les secours et les agents de police arrivèrent quasiment en même temps. Ces derniers emmenèrent rapidement l'interpellé pour interrogatoire après que le métis leur ait livré son témoignage oculaire. Ils s'assurèrent que toute la bande viendrait bien faire sa déposition dès le lendemain matin et les laissèrent avec la victime. Les ambulanciers emmenèrent cette dernière dans la clinique indiquée par Akashi.

Kuroko y fut soigné comme s'il avait appartenu à l'illustre famille de son ami. Il s'avéra que la blessure à la tête était bénigne. Son bras gauche fut plâtré et une attelle fut posée à sa cheville gauche. Il se retrouva en fauteuil roulant pour quelques jours, le temps que l'entorse se résorbe.

Quant à Bakagami, grâce aux témoignages de toute la génération miracle, il fut condamné à 1 mois de prison avec sursis et interdiction d'approcher Kuroko à moins de 250 mètres, ainsi qu'à des dommages et intérêts s'élevant à une somme de 100 000 Yens. Les avocats qu'Akashi avait mis sur le coup avaient tout fait pour qu'il écope du maximum et qu'il laisse le petit bleuté tranquille.

C'est donc beaucoup plus serein quant à leur avenir que nos deux amoureux quittèrent le tribunal pour enfin rentrer chez eux et commencer une vie sans menace, sans trahison.

* * *

* Encore un OS de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il récoltera plus de review que les précédents. En effet, j'ai eu beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup de lecteurs (ou lectrices) fantômes. Bien-sûr, savoir que je suis lue me fait vraiment plaisir, mais un petit commentaire sur ce qui a plu ou sur ce qui a déplu, est toujours constructif, et puis avoir une petite trace de votre passage me prouve que je ne travaille pas mes textes pour rien. "Eagle eyes", pour exemple, a été mise en follow et en favori, a été lue beaucoup de fois mais n'a reçu aucune review. C'est tout de même frustrant de savoir qu'elle a plu mais que personne ne le dise ouvertement!

Merci à toutes et à tous.

Bises.


End file.
